


Past

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [99]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Past

Clint over the years has done many jobs.  
He has been a farmer.  
He was also a soldier in the Army during the Civil War.  
He has been a doctor and a teacher.  
A chef and a librarian  
And a musician  
He has also been an engineer.  
He has been a spy.  
And also an assassin.  
But his favorite job has always been helping people.  
He likes being a superhero.  
Clint has been a part of history.  
He has seen the world evolve and change.  
He has seen governments and kings rise and fall.  
He has seen countries made.  
He has seen advancement of society.  
Now he is seeing beings from different world.  
Clint likes to be a part of history.  
History is being written, even now.  
In all his years Clint has seen a lot.  
He has seen empires rise and fall.  
He has seen many wars.  
Its always the same.  
Death and Destruction.  
He has seen kings.  
Some are good, some are greedy, some are tyrannical and some are unworthy.  
Wars have been a part of Clint's life.  
They are going to continue being a part of his life.  
After all there are many wars to come.  
And Clint has forever to live.


End file.
